amor x accidente
by caltlien17
Summary: Bella es una chica de 18 años que se enamoro de James bajo una mentira...un enojo la lleva a cometer el mejor error de su vida...
1. James

Esta historia está basada en una peli que vi el otro día…y no sé porque no podía dejar de imaginarme como seria con los personajes de crepúsculo, espero que me quede bien y lo más importante…que les guste.

**Prefacio**

La iglesia estaba llena, las campanas comenzaban a sonar, era un buen día para casarse…

-el día esta hermoso.- dijo el padre.

-vaya que lo es.- dijo Esme.

El padre y Esme atentos se quedaron afuera de la iglesia dándoles la bienvenida a los invitados.

-padre.- dijo una mujer de traje acompañada por un hombre igualmente vestido.

- soy la teniente Ambrosio, estamos buscando a la señora Cullen.-

-esa soy yo.- dijo Esme sin entender que era lo que pasaba

-usted es Tanya Cullen.-

-oh no, esa es mi cuñada…puedo preguntar para que la necesitan.-

-estamos investigando el asesinato de James Witherdale .- Esme no dudo ni un segundo sobre lo que tenía que hacer.

-entonces con la que quieren hablar es conmigo.-

-y porque es eso.-

-yo lo mate.- la voz de Esme estaba segura, y solo se limito a sonreírles a los policías, el padre, por su parte entro corriendo a la iglesia, debía de avisar a los novios que la madre del novio estaba siendo detenida por asesinato…

**Bella P.V.**

Hoy por fin cumplía dieciocho años, decidí dejar mi casa. Mi madre René murió cuando cumplí doce años, Charlie mi padre, el y yo no nos entendíamos. Además mi madre siempre decía: el destino está afuera esperándote, tu solo tienes que encontrarlo, así que que mejor lugar para encontrarlo que new york.

Apenas llegue a la ciudad busque un lugar para pensar en lo que haría y como lo haría. Entre a un pequeño local de comida, era un tanto viejo, pero daba el aire de comodidad, me senté y ordene algo de comer, saque todo el dinero que había ahorrado y lo empecé a juntar. Estaba tan entregada a mis cuentas que no note cuando él se sentó en mi mesa.

-hola.- dijo con voz sensual. Estaba a punto de pedirle que se marchara cuando acerco su mano a mi oreja y saco una tarjeta.- soy representante.- tome la tarjeta y la leí.

No decía de que era representante, solo daba su nombre y teléfono. No dijimos nada más y seguimos desayunando, cuando terminamos el pago la cuenta y me invito a ir con él. No tenía a donde ir así que no me quedo más que aceptar.

-es linda la tarjeta pero no dice que haces.- comente mientras caminábamos.

-los bueno representantes no lo dicen, mera humildad.-

-claro y de quien ere agente.-

-eso no te lo puedo decir…son cosas profesionales…cuántos años tienes.-

-dieciocho, hoy es mi cumpleaños.-

-estas bromeando verdad…pareces más grande.-

-enserio.- pregunte incrédula

-si…Es más, vamos a celebrar.-

Me llevo a su departamento, ahí de la nada apareció con un pastel y velas encima del pastel…me mude con el sin pensarlo dos veces. La vida era fácil con él, no requería de nada en especial.

James tenía un humor cambiante, pero siempre lográbamos sintonizarnos, que podía hacer…me enamore de él.

Las cosas simplemente iban bien, un día por la noche le pedí a mi madre que me diera una señal sobre lo que estaba haciendo con James, ese día me entere que estaba embarazada

**Nuevo fic…dejen sus reviews…me siento vieja ayer cumplí 18! Y en un mes entro a la uni…les mando a todos los lectores un beso de Bailey haha de eso fue el pastel :P **


	2. tormenta

Salí del baño y corrí a donde James estaba, estaba tan feliz. Tendríamos un bebe.

-James.- le grite

-que pasa mujer.-

-te tengo que decir algo, es muy importante.-

-dime.-

-estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un bebe.- dije con demasiada alegría.

-que es lo que dices, no es mío. Con cuantos te metiste.-

-de que hablas, solo estas tú en mi vida.-

-no es cierto, eres una zorra.- se dirigió a donde Laurent estaba y le empezó a gritar.

-estuviste con Bella. Dime Laurent estuviste con ella.-

-no…yo…si, muchas veces.- pude ver que James le guiño el ojo para que le siguiera el juego.

Me di media vuelta y volvia a la habitación, empaque mis cosas y Salí de la casa. No fue muy inteligente de mi parte haber hecho eso.

Tuve unos meses difíciles, trabajaba de mesera y con eso podía comprarme comida y rentar un cuartito, pero mi panza crecía y el uniforme de mesera ya no quedaba y me despidieron. Estaba sin un centavo y pasaría la noche en la calle. Pero en mi estado y con la tormenta no era algo bueno. Decidí que mi única opción era ir al apartamento de James.

Toque el timbre para que me abriera la puerta

-si.-

-soy Bella, déjame entrar, estoy a punto de dar a luz a tu hijo en la calle.- le dije por el intercomunicador.

-tú sabrás en donde lo quieras tener, pero no te puedo dejar entrar, estoy ocupado.-

-James por favor, solo esta noche…si quieres solo hasta que pase la tormenta.-

-Bella ya te dije que no, así que si quieres dar a luz en la calle adelante, no me importa.- colgó el intercomunicador.

Me asome al cuarto piso y le empecé a gritar. James abrió la ventana y se asomo.

-que quieres.- me grito.

-no tengo lugar donde quedarme, no tengo dinero…-me aventó una moneda.

-es todo lo que te voy a dar, así que mejor ya vete.-

-crees que esto me va a ayudar, por favor, me estoy mojando y me hace daño.-

-si te hace daño ya lárgate de aquí.- no dijo más y se metió cerrando la ventana.

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo, no sin antes regresarme por la moneda que James aventó, de algo me serviría. Camine por mucho tiempo, estaba empapada y me metí a lo primero que vi, casualmente fue la estación de trenes.

Adentro había mucho caos, pero era mejor que estar en la tormenta. Me quede parada cerca de las escaleras pensando en lo que haría de mi vida. Hasta que un anciano se me acerco.

-quieres ayuda.- levanto su mano y la acerco a mí.

-nadie me toca.- dije a la defensiva.

-pues alguien ya lo hizo.- dijo viendo mi panza de ocho meses y medio.

Me enoje y camine en dirección contraria de donde el señor estaba. Me senté en las escaleras que daban a los trenes. Hasta que de nuevo me alcanzo el señor. No le dije nada.

-ten, ve ahí, te ayudaran y te darán de comer.- me dio un papelito con una dirección. La leí atentamente y cuando alce la vista para agradecerle ya se había ido. Me levante pesadamente, el bebe estaba por salir, apenas iba a dar un paso para subir el escalón cuando una ola de gente me obligo a bajar las escaleras, y seguí así hasta que me subieron a un tren.

Busque la forma de bajarme pero no pude, el tren empezó su viaje y yo no tuve de otra más que esperar a que llegara a algún lado.


	3. Tren: Tanya&Anthony

El bebe no dejaba de patear mientras me movía hacia el norte del tren, quería encontrar un lugar donde sentarme, mis piernas estaban literalmente deshechas. El vagón en el que me encontraba estaba lleno, así que trate de moverme hacia un espacio mas amplio, por el bebe.

Apenas iniciaba a moverme cuando una mano me toco el hombro, me gire y se trataba del señor que recogía los boletos. Los nervios recorrieron mi cuerpo, haciendo pensar en una respuesta rápida para el anciano.

-mi esposo tiene mi boleto, debe de estar por aquí.- dije volteándome y comenzando a caminar rápido hacia la dirección contraria de donde se encontraba el anciano.

Trate de correr, el bebe pateaba y mis nervios incrementaba, mire de reojo detrás de mí para verificar que el anciano no estuviera detrás de mí, y no lo vi, el problema fue que me estrelle con alguien de frente.

-estas bien.- su voz era tranquilizadora. Envié mis ojos hacia arriba para ver con quien me había tropezado.

-si, gracias, lo lamento, es que no veía por donde iba.- me disculpe, sintiendo como toda mi sangre fluía directo a mis mejillas.

-eso lo pude ver, no hay problema….- en eso llego el anciano, un poco agitado, creo que corrió para seguirme.

-su boleto señorita.- pase duramente saliva y abrí mi boca sin que nada saliera de ella.

-aquí esta.- dijo el señor dándole un boleto. Detrás de sus lentes de cristal se escondían unos ojos verdes, su pelo algo largo, castaño claro y piel clara. Se cara mostraba una persona agraciada y amable.

-le dije que tenía esposo.- reclame injustamente al pobre anciano.

-claro que tiene esposo.- dijo el señor amable señalando mi enorme barriga.

El anciano no dijo nada y solo me vio juzgándome. El señor tenía una alianza en su dedo corazón izquierdo. A alguien le pertenecía el boleto con el que me salvo.

-eh tenido unos días muy raros, pero de verdad no estamos casados, cierto.- pregunte sarcásticamente. A lo que el rio.

-ah no, no lo estamos…te ves algo sedienta, quieres algo de beber.- dijo tendiéndome un vaso de agua gasificada. No conteste nada, solamente bebi, después de un largo sorbo le agradecí.

-porque no vamos a sentarnos.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-enserio.-

-sip.- dijo dejándome pasar delante de él.

Nos encaminamos en los pasillos de las cabinas privadas del tren.

-será difícil encontrar un lugar…- en eso uso un silbido singular para atraer mi atención y lo vi abriendo una puerta de uno de los compartimientos. Regrese a su lado y de forma gentil de empujo dentro de la cabina.

Entramos al compartimiento y lo primero que hice fue sentarme en el sillón, por fin descansaría un tiempo.

-no tenía idea de que estaría así de lleno el tren…son vacaciones de primavera…- dijo asomándose por la ventanilla.

Unos segundos después la puerta del baño se abrió y una señora (no tan vieja) salió de ahí.

-Tanya.- dijo emocionado el señor.

-hola (enseguida la beso dulcemente) hay algo que debería saber.- dijo al verme sentada, y aun así lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-recogí a otra embarazada y la invite a nuestra cabina.- dijo despreocupado, muy a lo contrario de lo que yo sentía.

-mejor para nosotros.- dijo alivianada.- me trajiste mi bebida.-

-se la dio a la otra embarazada.- dije apenada.

-me traerías otra.- pregunto Tanya.

-claro amor. Quizás tenga suerte y me encuentre con otra…se amable.- dijo saliendo de la cabina, Tanya solo rio.

Sentí que lo adecuando era presentarme ante ella, y justo cuando le estiraba la mano, el vaso con la poca bebida que tenia, se derramo encima de ella.

-soy Bella…lo siento.-

-no hay problema.- dijo con calma y una sonrisa, ágilmente se levanto y tomo un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Entonces decidí que lo mejor era sentarme antes de empeorar las cosas, Tanya parecía que tenía lo mismo que yo de embarazo.

-y cuanto tienes de embarazo.- pregunto cuando termino de limpiarse y volvió a su lugar.-

-como doce o trece meses, ya perdí la cuenta.-

-jajá, te entiendo, es difícil la espera, sabes eres mi primer conversación aquí en América, a los 8 años me fui a hon-kong a vivir y no había vuelto desde entonces.-

-bueno pues no te perdiste de nada.- le pareció divertido mi comentario, comenzó a platicarme más, mientras se arreglaba, me dejo ver alguno de sus hermosos vestidos, no pude dejar de ver uno en especial, era realmente precioso.

-estoy muy nerviosa, es la primera vez que conoceré la familia de Anthony.- dejo de pintarse para verme y me vio con el vestido.- o vamos pruébatelo, de seguro que te quedara perfecto.- me sonroje de inmediato.

-de verdad.- pregunte tímida

-insisto.- dijo con gracia. Le quite el gancho y empecé a desvestirme.

-mi padre era banquero y hace masomenos un año murió, no sabía que iba a hacer, no tenía a nadie, ni siquiera recuerdo a mi madre.- la ultima parte lo dijo mas triste que el principio de la oración.

-lo siento.-

-puedes creer lo enormes que se te ponen los pies cuando estas embarazada.- dijo Tanya mirando nuestros pies al aire.

-lo sé, no había visto pies tan grandes desde el juego de los Knicks*.-

-mira mis dedos, lucen como salchichas.- extendí sus brazos frente de ella, inmediatamente la imite, observando que los míos estaban igual. Pude ver el radiante anillo que tenía en su dedo izquierdo.

-creo que debería de quitarme el anillo, ya no soporto el hinchazón.- fue demasiada la fuerza que uso Tanya que el anillo salió volando.-

-maldición.- solté un gritito.

-oh no.- fue lo único que Tanya dijo. Las dos nos agachamos para buscarlo. Buen momento cuando Anthony entro a la habitación. Nos miro raro, pero no dijo nada sobre eso, en cambio bromeo.

- queridas viajeras, pensé que estarían solas en este recorrido a tren, en este momento tenemos una mesa sola, así que si se apuran podremos cenar tranquilamente los tres. Así que vengan conmigo.-

-claro, amor, enseguida vamos para halla.- dijo Tanya aun en el suelo, igual que yo.

Anthony no dijo nada y salió de la cabina.

-tiene que ayudarme a encontrarlo.- me dijo nerviosa.

-oh, tranquila, ya lo veo…- casi me metí debajo del sillón para alcanzar el anillo.- lo tengo, es muy hermoso.- dije una vez que lo tuve en mis manos. Tanya ya se estaba levantando.

-vamos pruébatelo.- mire detenidamente la alianza de oro blanco con diamantes alrededor, por dentro tenia grabado sus nombres.

-pero eso no es de mala suerte.- pregunte ingenua.

-yo no tengo mala suerte.- dijo Tanya muy segura.

Entonces le di un vistazo por última vez y lo coloque en mi dedo. Mire fijamente el anillo en mi dedo, imaginándome un mundo en el que James me daba uno.

-vámonos.- dijo Tanya caminando hacia la puerta. Trate de sacarme el anillo, pero no pude, lo tenía atorado. En ese momento el tren se movió bruscamente. Lo único que pude hacer fue tratar de ayudar a Tanya que de pronto se estrello contra mí, pero en otro movimiento, el tren se fue de lado y Tanya desapareció de mi vista, logre sostenerme mientras las maletas caian y las cosas rodaban. En un instante me golpee la cabeza con una lámpara y todo se volvió oscuro, de rato escuche que un bebe lloraba, mas no pude ver nada y lentamente caí en un sueño.

**Espero que alguien este leyendo este fic, quien lo haga se lo agradezco y pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo. Dejen reviews. **


	4. ¡¿Winterbourne!

Cuando por fin pude abrir mis ojos y sentir. El terror se apodero de mi, estaba acostada en una cama, tenía una intravenosa, y demás cables conectados a una maquina, al parecer estaba en un hospital, pero cuando lleve mis manos a mi vientre me alarme al punto de que sabía que en cualquier momento me daría un infarto.

-mi bebe.- empezó a gritar.

-donde esta mi bebe.- no podía parar de llorar o gritar.

Una enfermera llego corriendo tratando de evitar que me quitara los cables que me unían a la maquina.

-tranquila.-

-donde esta mi bebe.-

-tu bebe está bien.-

-¡¿que?- grite histérica.

-tu bebe está bien.- me quede inmóvil por unos segundos hasta que reaccione.

-quiero verlo a ella o el. Sólo quiero verlo.- dijo aun desesperada.

-bueno pues veremos que puedo hacer.- sus palabras hipócritas me hicieron enojarme, asi que que la tome de los hombros y la acerque a mí.

-lo que puedes hacer es traerme a mi bebe, eso es lo que puedes hacer.- le dijo bastante enojada.

-muy bien.- dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Me deje caer en la cama, pensando en que era lo que había pasado y como había terminado aquí. Vi las ruedas de la pequeña mini camilla en la que traía al bebe, era tan hermoso.

-dios, es perfecto, tan pequeño y dulce. Parece una galletita.- lo tome entre mis brazos.

La enfermera por alguna razón trato de evitar que lo cargara.

-ya te puedes retirar, se lo que hago, asi que déjanos solos.- le pedí. Me miro mal, pero finalmente me dijo sola con mi bebe.

-en verdad no sé lo que hago, pero ya no la arreglaremos. Veamos….- empecé a checar que todo estuviera en donde tuviera que ir, dos manos, días deditos, su torso, sus orejitas, sus pies, 123…10,11. ¡Once! No. Conté mal. Todo está mejor que bien. Mi bebe era perfecto…bueno…oh! Era mi pequeño nene.

-bueno galletita, tendrás que tener cuidado con "eso", puede hacer mucho daño a veces.- dije mirando su seño. A lo que sólo sonrió. Entonces una inmensa necesidad de tenerlo mas cercas de mi creció y lo lleve a mi pecho. Cerré mis ojos y me sentí completa y segura. Como no me había sentido en mucho tiempo. Abrí los ojos y vi que la habitación estaba llena de regalos para el bebe. No tenía ni la menor idea de quien podrían ser. Entonces vi que mi bebe tenía una pulserita en el pie. No tenía mi apellido, en su lugar decía Winterbourne. ¡Carajo! Se habían equivocado de bebe.

-es una lástima, eres muy lindo.- el bebe me dedico una sonrisa mientras yo apretaba el botón para que la enfermera viniera. Y fue entonces que note que yo también tenía una pulsera y teníamos el mismo apellido. Solo que mi pulsera decía TANYA WINTERBOURNE. Puede ver que seguía con la alianza de Tanya. Eso explicaría todo.

**Bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que dejen sus reviews, y les dejo cómo recomendación que pasen a mi nuevo fic: **_**de repente el alcohol lo soluciono todo**_** y dejen sus reviews, pues participa en un concurso. Este capítulo va dedicada a dos chicas que dejaron su review y me animaron a continuar: Marisol y Mariana. Espero pronto subir el nuevo capítulo. Creo que estas vacaciones lo terminaré. ¡Que lo disfruten! **


End file.
